namesakefandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Crewe
Our story’s protagonist, Emma is content to let the world coast by until she finds herself thrust into what she thinks is her worst nightmare … and it’s only going to go downhill from there. History Early existence Emma was created from Sleeping Beauty - the original Emma - at about age five. Sleeping Beauty's name was ripped and the resulting ghost was Emma. She is filled with stories that One steals, and is guarded from the inside by a Dorothy ghost. She then grew under the supervision of her (technically adoptive) father, Daniel Crewe. She became her own person over the course of her life, though whether this was the influence of Elaine, the ability to interact with the outside world, or all the stories inside of her (or a combination of all three) remains to be seen. When she was eight, her mother disappeared, and she still holds animosity towards her for that. Oz Arc Emma goes to pick Elaine up from a library with Ben. While she searches for reference books, she briefly meets Karen Lawson. After Bird sets the library on fire after murdering Karen and fighting Jack Wright, Emma is confronted with the ghost that haunted Karen, which activates her powers. She is swept away in a portal. Upon waking, she realizes she has been transported to Oz. She meets Agha, who attempts to help her, but a misunderstanding causes her to ruin Selva Chopper's coronation ceremony as the Wicked Witch of the East. Selva is turned into a purse, and Anlise appears to collect it and Selva's shoes. Emma holds onto Selva-purse and the shoes that Selva was wearing, who turns out to be the former Wicked Witch of the East, Hercilia. Agha joins her to journey to the Emerald City. On the way, Emma rescues the Scarecrow from the poppies. She makes it to Elag, where she meets Warrick Chopper and Chiseri. She then enters the Dorothy House, where she meets the Ghost (a different ghost from Karen Lawson's ghost) face-to-face for the first time. She learns that she is not only 'The Dorothy', but something called a 'Namesake'. She leaves the Dorothy House to find Anlise is wreaking havoc. She defeats her using her poppy burning ability and Hercilia's help. In the aftermath of the fight, she talks sense into Warrick and decides to help him find Ozma and fix Oz, reasoning that she will help her get home. While Emma & co. are travelling via portal spells, Emma meets the Ghost again. This is the first time we see Emma's mindscape. In this encounter, the Ghost asks her to make a deal with her. Emma asks for more time, and comes to outside the Emerald City. After arguing with Glinda's Guard, Emma & co. are tied to a tree. Selva rescues them after Warrick finally apologizes to her. They then find a way to Ozma using a vine, and Warrick gives Emma a literal lift into the city. Emma and Warrick battle vines and Emma becomes trapped in a nest of them. While she is in there, she seems on the point of taking the Ghost's offer to escape the dark. Jinjur saves her, however, and Emma makes her way to the throne room. This is when the Scarecrow enters, and we see that he has been harboring a hole in the world in his body. The scarecrow dies, and Emma takes the Ghost's offer to protect everyone in Oz in exchange for the Ghost's freedom. She then gains the vorpal blade, and fights the hole in the world with Warrick's help. After it has been taken by vines, Emma falls asleep for three days. We are told that the Ghost leaving has also let many other stories within Emma leave too. Emma wakes to free Ozma. She then hears Renge's backstory, meets Chadrick, and is given a way to go home. She leaves, but not before promising to return to fix Oz. During the portal journey to earth, the Ghost appears and attempts to kill Emma. She cuts its face and manages to get away with the help of the ghost that was haunting Karen Lawson (?). Ripper Arc Personality She has been described before the events of the comic proper as docile, introverted, and quiet. Emma by nature is very good at bouncing back quickly from weird things, and doesn't panic easily. She is extremely brave, and has something of a hero-complex when it comes to just about anyone. This can manifest as recklessness. Relationships Elaine Crewe - Emma's sister. Emma spends the Oz Arc attempting to get back home to Elaine. She is very protective of Elaine, and loves her very much. They are obviously very close and spend a lot of time together. Trivia * Emma is half Canadian French, half Puerto Rican on her mother's side. * Like Elaine, she is bilingual, speaking fluent French and English. Her first language is French. * Emma has fainted ten times so far in the comic. * Her last name is a homage to Sarah Crewe from A Little Princess, while her first name means 'universal', referring to her skeleton key nature. * Emma was originally meant to go to Oz in her pajamas. The portal to Oz would have been a tornado coming out of her air conditioner.